


It starts with a BOOM

by 1silentmouse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BROT3, Friendship is Magic, Gen, Junkrat makes some friends, Lucio is the only sane one, Youtuber AU, boom boom pow, thats their bro tag, young trio being bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1silentmouse/pseuds/1silentmouse
Summary: Hana never expected to get addicted to videos about explosions. But when the creator of said videos says she gets to blow up a Meka in real life he immediatly gets a friendship status.
 
(Not focused on romantic relationship. But Jamie and Mako are a thing.)





	1. Sparks

 

“Come on, come on, come on! Keep pushing them!” Hana ordered into her microphone firing and blowing up another player. “We got this!”

“Right side! Right side! D.Va?” Someone asked over the audio feed.

“On it!” Hana grinned already blasting the threat away. The countdown was up, only thirty seconds remaining and they would win.  Her phone vibrated and lighted up next to her three computer screens.

“Twenty seconds. Keep it up!” Someone cheered when she peeked down to her pink bunny themed phone and saw Lúcio’s name flashing with the little frog emote besides it.

“Shit! Overtime overtime! Don’t lose focus. Get them off point!” Someone cursed on the audio feed right into her headphones.

“Nerf this!” Hana grinned unleashing her ultimate move and getting the enemy team off the point and securing her team’s victory in a single blow. The screen darkened and a flashing victory showed over the last moments of the game. Cheers and claps rang on her ears as her teammates celebrated from their own sides of the screen.

“GG people.” Someone cheered over the feed and Hana leaned back on her chair stretching. She picked up her phone to check on the text message she had received, folding her legs on her chair and letting her loose pyjama bottoms cover her feet.

“Still up?” Lúcio asked with a winky face beside a silly little emoji with it’s tongue out. She had to look up to see that it was already four am. Time travelled too fast whenever she was gaming.

“Top score again D.Va. Congrats.” Someone on the game feed congratulated, and when Hana looked up to her screens she saw she had gotten player of the game again, along with most kills.

“I play to win.” She answered into the microphone getting a few chuckles on the feed, like her team didn’t already expect that answer. “Anyway, I’m going AFK for a bit. GG people.” She sighed closing the group chat and leaving the game on it’s main screen, she wasn’t tired, maybe another match before calling it a day. She didn’t feel like streaming or recording another game for her channel though, so maybe something more light hearted. It was a Friday, technically Saturday now but the point was she didn’t have classes and could keep gaming all night without anyone complaining.

She looked back to the phone starting to text Lúcio back. “What’s up?”

His answer came quickly. Probably was at some party being a DJ. “Remember a month ago when you were whining about wanting actual game weapons on real life?”

“No. But continue.” She pouted slightly curios. She whined about of lot of things when it came to gaming. She remembered complaining about wanting to buy actual swords and weapons designed like the ones from her games with him last time they had been out together dancing, but that happened a lot. She had seen an awesome blacksmith doing the Zelda sword and shield on Youtube before going out that night so she had probably talked about it, but the price of those things where out of question with her lousy allowance. Once she had her own place, she would make her gaming heaven.

Lúcio sent a link to a video. “You are going to want to see this.”

She frowned, curiosity getting the best of her. She opened the video up on her phone and propped her legs on her desk besides the keyboard, shoving the empty Dorito bags and sodas with her feet. It was a Youtube video called “Mario Bomb goes boom” so she was sort of expecting a game screen to show up, she got an animated rat logo giggling instead.

“Junkrat primed and ready!” Came a high pitched voice from the giggling animal. “So a bloke came over on the comments the other day talkin’ ‘bout videogames, and ye mates know that I don’t got time for that but he kept on talkin’ and I started ticking.” The voice giggled. “See, the sod went on ‘bout swords and guns and I couldn’t give a shit arse about those ‘cause we know those are crap bound to turn to scraps but the mate wanted a personal touch on his junk.” Another giggle and Hana was starting to wonder what the hell she was watching and why had Lúcio sent her the video. “So today, my fellow anarchists and freedom fighters, we are going to blow shit up video game style. This bomb’s for you.” The giggling animated rat threw a yellow bomb at the screen, and the video changed showing a large bob-omb from the Mario Brothers’ games made out of what Hana assumed was metal. There was some sort of remix music of the game’s theme song playing as whoever held the camera turned around to show the rather large sized bomber on a work bench. Then the video went to an open field, and she kept watching as whoever was holding the camera winded up the key behind the metallic mascot with his left hand, lighting up the fuse on top of it. She was somewhat impressed that the little mascot started walking straight ahead. If this was a prop channel then this guy was good, not everyone managed to make moving props like that. Then came the blast and Hana didn’t know what had happened until she realized that the bomb had actually gone off. Dirt and grass flying once again in slow motion as the bomb actually blew up in a replay. Whoever was behind the camera was laughing like a maniac.

“ _Surprise!_ ” the voice laughed, delighted by the explosion. “It’s the little things, ain’t it right, mates? Oh, but wait! I got more!” And then the camera turned and Hana gasped as five other Mario bombers were shown. “Let’s see which of my new babies get the biggest boom!” the voice crackled and Hana wasn’t sure why but she watched the other bombers walking and blowing up with twisted fascination. She was getting on Youtube on her computer to check out more of the lunatic’s videos before the end of it. The channel was called “Junkrat” and there were several videos of things being blown up, she recognized the most common themes like blowing up watermelons or water balloons in slow motion. But the guy also taught how to make homemade bombs. She saw another video game themed one and clicked on it.

“Junkrat primed and ready!” Came the high pitched voice from the giggling rat logo once again, it seemed that this was his intro for the special bombs he made. “Never knew what a bunch of nerds ye all were.” The rat laughed. “So someone out there sent me an email with a picture of this bomb from some video game. Fallout or somethin’. That’s crap, if you want mayhem and apocalypse go watch Madmax, ye bunch of dweebs. But the bomb seemed simple enough so I figured ye nerds would like to see it blowin’ up. Someone better get a firey, cause I’m on a roll!” he laughed, just as the animated rat threw it’s yellow bomb and the camera started showing a blue Fallout4 bomb on the workbench.

Hana picked up her phone again texting Lúcio. She could go back to gaming later. There were about four other video game themed bombs in this lunatic’s channel and it was fun to watch them blow up. “Where did you find this guy?”

“The dude uses my remixes in some videos. Links back to my channel and everything. I met a bro tonight who became a fan after hearing my remixes mixed with Junkrat’s explosions.”

Hana hummed, scrolling around Junkrat’s videos a bit, clicking around and finding a compilation of explosions that indeed went off to the rhythm of one of Lúcio’s tracks. Whoever owned this channel was crazy. “Maybe you should add more booms in your music. Junkrat’s remix is better.” She typed on with a winky face, teasing Lúcio.

“Girl, you hurt me sometimes.” Lúcio texted back, adding a few crying and laughing emoji, playing along.

“I’m gonna subscribe. Dude seems like a lunatic.”  She grinned, clicking on the big red button of the Rat’s channel and starting to comment on the videogame bombs. If the guy was taking requests maybe he could make a meka bomb. It would be cool to watch.

“Knew you would be into it.” Lúcio texted back with a laughing emoji.

Hana sent another emoji and started watching the videos and commenting. Watching things blowing up on screen when playing games was fun and all but the things this guy did on his videos were next level. She wasn’t even sure if it was legal to do something like that. Who in their right mind built bombs on this level? She browsed over the other bomb types. Junkrat apparently knew how to make all sorts of explosives. Fireworks, smoke bombs, acid bombs Molotovs, scrap bombs, etc. The crazy man would blow stuffed animals, fruits, wooden houses, thrash cans and all sorts of junk. By the time she felt like sleeping it was already six am and she had commented in a lot of the guy’s videos. She shared the ones with Lúcio’s remixes with him. Who knew his music matched with explosions? It was amusing in a way.


	2. Fuse

“Whoa! You did what?” Lúcio asked surprised and slightly concerned. Hana at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

  
“It’s just a video, Lu. I mean, he promised that I could do it and it was safe.” She squirmed in her chair.

  
Lúcio sighed, smushing his face on Hana’s pillows. “Hana, please tell me you actually didn’t agree to meet a lunatic that blows shit up, alone, at his place.”

  
She squirmed again, looking away from him. “I’m not that stupid. I’m too young to die.” She huffed. “I said I’d go with you.” She explained in a much smaller voice.

  
Lúcio groaned into the pillow before lifting his elbows and throwing it at his friend. “Oh no. I am not taking you to meet a stranger you met on the internet!”

  
“Stop bailing out on me! You basically introduced us!” Hana complained, grabbing the pillow and throwing it back. “The least you could do is come with me in case he is a pervert or something!”

  
“I sent you a video two months ago! I didn’t say ‘Hey, start talking to this explosion maniac, you’ll surely be bffs in a week!’”’ Lúcio complained, dodging the pillow. He sat up on Hana’s bed, facing her seriously. “Hana, just how long have you two been talking? And why do you think this is a good idea? Do you even know his name? His real name?”

  
“No.” She pouted frowning and crossing her arms. “But he never asked mine as well. We’ve been strictly talking as D.Va and Junkrat. He doesn’t sound like the other creeps who try to ask for collabs with me.”

  
“Hana, girl, you got to give me a bit more than that if you want me to go meet him with you.” Lúcio sighed pulling his dreads back from his face.

  
She rolled her eyes. “I commented on is videos, right?” She began, fumbling with her hair as well. “And apparently he has enough free time to answer a lot of them, so when he saw my suggestions on some video game inspired bombs he asked for more details. I sent him some stuff about the bomb from Ace Attorney, some pictures and a bit about the story. He answered back and said he would do it. Which he did, even the stuffed elephant with the devil details.” She pointed out with some enthusiasm. “I didn’t realise it before, but he tags who made the suggestions. People immediately pointed my channel and my games to him.” She added leaning back on her chair again. “He commented on some of my stuff and became a regular on the Twitch streams. It’s always ‘Junkrat’ and I know it’s him because he makes the most ridiculous puns on the chat. He dedicated another bomb for me from one of the games I played. It was cool, and I commented how I would have wanted to blow it up myself, since it was dedicated to me. That’s when the email about doing a collab came to be.”

  
Lúcio had nodded along to the story. “So you got anything from the email? Any creep vibe or second intentions about him inviting you over to his place? Or does he invite all his followers to go to his house? ”

  
“He said he would do the meka from Overwatch. You know, the one I main whenever I do competitive plays. Its special move is to blow up on the enemies and Junkrat said he could do one for me to blow up in real life. I couldn’t say no to that.” Hana pouted, looking over to the figurine of the mecha she had above her desk and along her shelves.

Lúcio in turn sighed again, rubbing his face in frustration. “Hanaaaaa—. Girl, don’t do this to me. You gotta watch your back.” He whined.

  
“Pleaseee—! I can’t go meet this guy alone, but I really want to blow up a real meka. We agreed to meet someplace public! He is totally ok with you coming along!” She begged again, jumping from her chair to bounce on her bed besides Lúcio, hugging and shaking him. “Please please please please Lu!”

  
Lúcio wanted to complain. Wanted to remind her that this was a bad idea. She was too young to meet strangers online. He was too old to let her get her way with him. But he also knew Hana always got what she wanted. If he rejected her she might go to someone else for help, or worse, actually go meet the lunatic alone. “Fiiiiiiiine. I’ll go meet Junkrat with you.” He gave up, already tired of being shaken back and forth by the whinny Korean gamer.

  
Hana cheered, jumping down the bed. Lúcio fell back on it letting her celebrate her victory for a while. She was rushing to her computer in super speed. “You sending Junkrat a message already?” He sighed, not bothering to sit up, already knowing she was doing it.

  
“I am blowing up a meka! How many other people you think have actually done this in real life?” She replied, typing as fast as possible. Lúcio knew she was grinning by her voice. He couldn’t help a smirk as well.

  
“Make sure we meet someplace with a crowd. And that it’s safe. If he gives off any weird vibe we are getting out of there, deal? I’m giving the guy the hook if he tries anything.” He reminded her, hoping that everything would be ok.

  
Hana snorted spinning her chair around to look at him again. “You saying you are going to punch a lunatic that blows things up if he flirts with me?”  
“I’m saying that if he tries anything creepy I am going to break him down.” Lúcio huffed leaning on his elbows to look at Hana. “No one messes with my friends.”  
“That would sound more intimidating if you were actually taller than me.”

  
Hana earned another pillow at her face. “Oh you are going to get it, you little evil gremlin.” He jumped from the bed grabbing her to mess with her hair.

  
“NOOOOO. Meka Down!” She giggled trying to get her friend off her.

  
“Oh, you hear that?” Lúcio teased, not letting her get away. “Let’s up the tempo! Double time!” He grinned mischievously messing all her hair around and making a proper mess out of it.

  
The Korean girl squirmed and laughed as she tried escaping from the Brazilian’s grasp. It was the sound of a notification from her cellphone that stopped them both from their play fighting.

  
Hana was quick to pick up the phone. “It’s Junkrat!” She exclaimed with enthusiasm before turning back to the computer refreshing her email page to answer.  
Lúcio leaned on the back of her chair waiting for the email to be opened.

  
“G’day D.Va. So i got my place free at the end of the month. Saturday good with you two? Roomie gotta work so we can blow shit up all afternoon. You feeling like having some barbie? I’ll be a blast! I can pick you two up before lunch and we can have some back at mine in the bushes. Junkrat.”

  
“I’m cool with saturday.” Lúcio hummed reading the email over Hana’s shoulder. She wasn’t kidding with the puns. The younger one was already typing back an answer agreeing and trying to set up a place they could meet.

  
“What does Barbie mean?”

  
“I think that’s a barbecue.”

  
Lucky for them it seemed like Junkrat was checking his emails quickly. The answer was back not even five minutes later.

  
“Why don’t you two drop by Junkertown? Best place to round up. I got some business there to settle in the morning. Blokes there know me and they can point me out when you arrive. Ask the pink haired sheila if you need. I’ll give you a ride back home when we’re done. Junkrat.”

  
Hana opened a new tab on her browser to check where Junkertown was. It wasn’t too far off. “What do you think? Should we meet there?” She asked looking up at Lúcio to be sure.

  
“Looks ok. If we go there from my place it’s only one bus ride. Think it might be where he works or something?” He shrugged looking at the picture of a weird looking shop front. There wasn’t much to go by from the google image. Just a metal door with a motorcycle graffiti sprayed over it.

“I’m betting he works in demolition. How else does he get all those explosives.” Hana returned, typing up another email to seal the deal.

  
“Get his phone number too. I’ll be easier than sending emails back and forth like this.” The brazilian mentioned walking back to the bed stretching his arms.  
“Roger.” He heard her calling out as he sat on the bed and she typed up the email.

  
It took a bit longer to get an answer this time. Hana already gaming away on her computer while Lúcio sat back listening to new remixes.  
“We got an answer!” She grunted out too focused on her game to stop for now.

  
Lúcio rolled his eyes standing up. He walked over to the desk to pick her phone up and read the email himself.

  
“Sorry mates. I blew my phone privileges for now. Just gonna have to trust me on this one. I’ll be there. And if anything happens on your side, call the shop.”

  
Lúcio frowned at the. “Hana, just what did you get me into?” He wondered out loud, but the Korean girl was already yelling into her game and unable to pay attention to him.


	3. Bomb

Lúcio was having very bad feelings about meeting Junkrat that morning. Hana was probably too distracted by her phone and Pokemons to notice exactly where they where heading. Junkertown was definitely not a regular shop. The amount of motorcycles and evil looking men around the entrance was enough to convince the Brazilian that illegal stuff happened inside it.

  
“What do you think he looks like?” Hana’s voice interrupted his mind from going into panic. “I bet he has a beard and a burned eyebrow.” The small girl chirped, still focused more on her phone than in their surroundings.

  
“I’m hoping he might actually be a girl right about now.” Lúcio answered a bit unnerved by the size of the men walking around the bikes near the front. This was a gang stop, he was sure of it. Most leather vests and jackets around them had ‘Junker’ patches stitched on. Junkrat was certainly part of the group then, and whatever business he had here might not be all that safe for them.

  
“I don’t think he sounds like a girl in the videos. But that could be interesting.” Hana giggled before getting distracted about some pokemon that showed up in her phone.

  
Lúcio left her to it. They were already sticking out too much in their plain hoodies in the middle of so many bikers. It was probably best to let those big scary looking gang members think they were just passing by. Most of those motorcycles were larger than he was. He had half a mind to just grab Hana and turn back, warning her to never talk to Junkrat again.

  
“Oh is this the place?” Hana asked, finally looking up from the game. “Should we search for the pink haired girl he mentioned on the email?”

  
“Maybe we shouldn’t walk in, you know.” He hesitated holding Hana back from just walking in the gang’s garage slash chop shop. They were being stared at, some of the men here might not wait for an explanation before getting physical about why two kids like them were obviously where they didn’t belong.

  
“Oh, come on scaredy cat.” Hana huffed grabbing his hand and stomping into the shop much to Lúcio’s inner despair.

  
The inside pretty much confirmed Lúcio’s suspicions about it being a gang’s place. Engines, parts and motorcycles were all over. On the walls, posters of motorcycles, graffiti art, and banners were hanged demonstrating the gang member’s pride. Several older men were testing bikes and fixing them while other members watched over them with beers in their hands even though it was barely ten in the morning. Lúcio was betting that the police could raid the place any minute now and a gun fight would ensure just like in the movies.

  
“Oh there she is.” Hana called out, pulling Lúcio along. There was a patch of pink hair kneeled besides one of the bikes. “Sorry? Are you Sheila? We are here to meet Junkrat.”  
Lúcio cursed in his head as the patch of hair doubled sized. Were even the women here built like mountains?

  
“Hm? Oh. I see. You two must be the friends he mentioned earlier.” The hulking woman smiled friendly at them with a thick russian accent. “My name is Zarya. Nice to meet you.” She extended her hand and Hana was more than happy to shake it.

  
“Hana.”

  
“Lúcio.” He gulped down shaking the hand offered to him as well. He felt short around most people, but now, looking up at her, he felt absolutely tiny. “Is Junkrat here?” He asked, trying to calm his nerves and not stare at the scar Zarya had on her forehead.

  
“Da. He is in the back. Getting payed for a clean up job. Won’t take long.” She smiled with her hands on her waist and Lúcio swore her arms were bigger than his thighs.  
“Oh so he works here?” Hana asked, seeming not fazed at all by Zarya and eager to know more.

  
“On occasions.” The large woman explained being friendly still. “If we have work for him, we call him. We have few regulars that ask him by name.”

  
“What type of work?” Lúcio asked nervously. His damn head kept screaming that he had heard this conversation on a movie before, when talking about a hitman.

  
“Personalized service.” Zarya smiled pointing at a big bike on another corner of the shop. “That is the one he is being payed for. Tinkered, cleaned, polished and repainted. Customer was happy.”

  
Lúcio’s shoulders significantly relaxed while Hana started asking about the bike behind Zarya. Seemed like they weren’t meeting a hitman at least. He left the girls talking for a bit, while he looked around the garage. It didn’t seem that threatening anymore. The men around them seemed to not be stareing any longer, mostly laughing among themselves. Maybe Hana had made the smart move starting talking to Zarya. The large russian woman was very friendly, and he felt safe, since it looked like the other gang members wouldn’t bother them while they were talking to her. Lúcio soon joined their conversation, asking his own questions and commenting on the woman’s large pink bike, while they waited for Junkrat’s business to be done.

  
A thunder sound echoed all over the garage, followed by the crackling laughter Lúcio had only heard in a certain video. Hana was already up on her toes searching for the source of the maniacal laughter. Someone was leaving the garage on the bike Zarya had pointed out earlier, and a tall, lean, grinning figure was walking over towards them. To say that Junkrat was a mess was probably an understatement. His blond hair looked burned and singed, face and bare chest covered in sooth, oil and dirt. He was wearing an open black leather vest with patches of yellow smiling faces with exes as eyes, the camo pants and biker boots just enhanced the dangerous look. But what caught Lúcio’s attention the most was the orange prosthetic right arm.

  
“G’day mates.” Junkrat grinned clapping his hand and giggling. “I see you already met our mama bear.” He laughed, moving his head over to Zarya. “Beauty ain’t she?” He kept on grinning like his face was stuck like that.

  
“D.Va. You can call me Hana. Nice to finally meet you.” Hana smiled extending her right hand to him.

  
“Junkrat. Friends call me Jamie.” He giggled back, shaking her hand with his prosthetic, surprising Hana. Lúcio guessed she somehow hadn’t noticed it yet. Probably because Junkrat was just as big as Zarya while still being half her size. He was going to have neck pain if he had to keep looking up all day like that.

  
“Lúcio. Nice too meet you.” He smiled instead, extending his left hand to shake it. The blond mess grinned wider shaking his hand.

  
“Big fan, frog man. Good music ye puttin’ out there. They’re a blast!” He giggled. “So why don’t I give you a lift back to the bushes? Promised ye two a barbie, and I’m the best damn cook when we talkin’ ‘bout a good old fashion barbie.”

  
Zarya hummed besides them. “Oh, so that is why you have the beast today. I had believed Mako didn’t let you drive it.”

  
Junkrat laughed out loud. “Oh Roadie doesn’t. But can’t give a ride to these two peeps in my lil’ monster and ye know we don’t own a car. So I sneaked off with the beastie when Hog left to work with the ‘proper’ bike.” He air quoted, prosthetic fingers working just like the real ones.

  
Lúcio frowned slightly confused, not getting any of the conversation between the bikers. Hana seemed just as confused, but Zarya just chuckled at the mess of a man, amused.  
“Anyway, come on, ye might even fit on the sidecar together.” Junkrat waved them over to follow him.

  
Both Lúcio and Hana waved goodbye to the Russian before trying to catch up to Junkrat. The blond had a weird stride, but his long legs made him faster than both of them.

  
“I was tickin’ to have one of ya ride behind me but maybe you will feel safer together. Was expectin’ ye to be taller but then again i forget how big i am. Never get to feel tall next to Hog. And hey since it’s my car ye two gonna be comfy. Might even feel like a boring car ride. Don’t really look like ye ride bikes. Not judgin’ or anythin’ but the beast can scare even the big fellows. Once we let it roar besides ‘nother bloke and we swear that the tosser jumped, nearly pissin’ himself. I laughed my arse off from the scream alone but Roadie nearly bursted his gut laughin’ from the cussin’ we got. Mate never parked besides us again. Good thing too, cause he was a cunt.” The biker talked on.  
Hana And Lúcio exchanged a look, whispering while Junkrat kept on talking in front of them.

“You sure this is ok? He look dangerous.” The Brazilian asked concerned.

  
“He seems nice enough. And people know we are heading to his place.” She shrugged, looking up to the weird spiked wheel patch on the back of Junkrat’s vest. “And he doesn’t look that scary. I mean. How hard could it be to run away from a guy missing an arm?”

  
“Oh I think he can still be pretty scary.” Lúcio groaned, looking at the orange prosthetic. “I just hope we don’t get blown up to bits.”


	4. Ignition

While Hana was having the time of her life on the side car of the monster Junkrat was driving, Lúcio felt like his heart was up on his throat and ready to jump out. The sound of the engine was deafening, he could barely listen to his own thoughts, much less the blabbering coming out from the blond. The fact that no one was wearing any kind of helmet also worried him. He was holding on so tight to the yellow rims of the car his knuckles were turning white, and that was quite a feat considering his black skin. No wonder they had called the bike a ‘beast’. Not only was the machine getting cars to get out of it’s way - rather than the other way around - it seemed to have been intended to someone even larger than it’s current driver. Hana was laughing, hands waving in the air like she was on a roller coaster, the power thrill of riding on this death trap was definitely getting to her. Not even her hair getting completly messed up by the wind seemed to bother her at this point. Lúcio’s own dreads were secured on a knot, thankfully.

Another deafening roar from the bike got the car in front of them to change lanes and Junkrat seemed to laugh maniacally as they passed it. They were getting farther and farther away from the city. Going deeper into the highways, leaving civilization behind and reaching the wild woods where no one lived. It made sense, you couldn’t blow up bombs in the middle of a busy neighborhood. But it was also kind of scary to think they were going to be stuck alone in a deserted place with bombs around them and no place to run. Junkrat kept on talking, well, trying to yell over the engine really. Maybe Hana was able to hear him better since she was closer to the bike, but Lúcio had no idea of what he could possibly be saying. A new deafening thunder coming from the beast and they were leaving the highway to a side road, heading to nowhere. The Brazilian might have appreciated the scenery of lush green beginning to surround them if he wasn’t so focused on ‘not-dying’ on a horrible accident. At some point Junkrat started slowing the bike down as they reached an even smaller trail.

“Home sweet home.” Lúcio was finally able to hear the blond yelling. He turned to look at the house, from the little he knew so far he had expected a dump, someplace broken down, old and falling to pieces due to all the bombs. But the house they were heading to was clean, white paint on its walls and a well kept front garden. The garage door opened up and they drove in slowly, Junkrat parking very carefully besides another yellow painted vespa.

“That was awesome!” Hana grinned as they stopped. “OMG, I so need to learn how to drive a bike. I can’t believe how fun that is!”

Junkrat was giggling getting off the bike. “I know right? Roadie and I take road trips all the time. I mostly stay on the car, since the bastard doesn’t trust my drivin’ skills, but hey! I got us here alive, didn’t I? If ya want to ye should drop by Junkertown more often, we got all sorts of shit cookin’ up. Trips, parades... Hell, we even go to bars in groups just to hear the purr of these machines. That’s my little monster by the way.” He pointed at the yellow vespa. “Don’t let it fool ya, I modded it m’self. It’s small but it’s got power. Not like beastie here, but it’s good enough when I need to go solo. Not that I go solo much.” Junkrat babbled on, he seemed to never stay quiet. Lúcio was walking behind Hana following inside the house. “Anyway, welcome to my side of the bushes. This, obviously, is the living room, kitchen right ahead, barbie is gonna be outside on the porch, Hog got me a kick arse grill out there for me few years back. To the left we got the hall to the room, bathroom is the door to the right if any of ya need that.” He grinned waving and walking ahead seeming unable to stay still as well.

“Question, what’s the wi-fi?” Hana peeped in, looking at her phone as she followed. “I can’t seem to get a signal here.”

That got her a burst of laugher from Junkrat. “Sorry Bunny. No wi-fi. I use one of those portable drives on the laptop.”

The Korean’s undignified scream of horror sent Junkrat into an even larger maniacal cackling spree and Lúcio couldn’t help himself and followed him. If anything, the girl’s shock that people managed to live without wi-fi had already made Lúcio’s day. He was laughing so hard at her distress and immediate complaints of the situation that he had to lean on the wall to stop from falling over. By the time their laughter died down Hana seemed spaced out.

“I think I need a moment. BRB.” She mumbled heading to the hall.

Junkrat was still snickering when he stood besides Lúcio, offering him a drink. “Milk tea with boba?”

“Thanks.” He smiled up at him.

“No problem. Glad to have both of ye here.” He grinned before starting to rummage through his own kitchen. “Now, I didn’t ask before but ye two eat meat right? I got some of that veggie crap but it’s Roadie’s. He’s gonna blow up if I cook it, don’t think he would kill me if it’s for someone else. He did lock me out of the house last time I ate the tofu burgers, wasn’t even worth it, they taste like crap. Had to walk all the way to the damn city and buy him a huge arse Pachimari for him to let me back inside. The bastard. Fuckin’ thing gives me the creeps but now I gotta stare at it every night.”

“It’s ok, man. I eat meat. And so does Hana.” Lúcio chuckled lightly, relaxing. “So... Roadie is your roommate?”

Junkrat snorted as he balanced dishes and packages of meat on his arms.“You could say that. Feels like we are fucking married already.”

Lúio left his tea behind to help him carry everything outside. The backyard was a little messier, scraps of metal were piled in a corner near a group of trees that continued on to the woods. The forest seemed to surround the yard around them. The Brazilian noticed the roof of a shack hidden behind all the green, and Lúcio could see a dirt trail heading deeper into the unkempt vegetation.

“Hey, ya mind waiting a tick for me to change and clean up a bit? Can’t cook like this. And leg’s startin’ to itch like a bitch.” Junkrat asked, leaving everything near the grill. “Make yourself comfy mate.”

“Sure. Go ahead.” Lúcio smiled watching him go back inside. He started setting the table for the three of them, and when he was done, walked back in to look around and distract himself. The place was so... normal. Maybe the furniture was a bit beaten up but everything was clean. There were some posters framed on the walls and a few trinkets around, mostly bike related. He headed over to look at the pictures. Junkrat, or rather, Jamie seemed to always look like a mess. All pictures showed him covered in grim, but he was also always grinning at the camera.

“Lú!” Hana called him, walking out of the bathroom and to his side. “Where is Jamie?”

“Went to clean up and change.” The Brazilian shrugged, still trying to figure out which of the junker bikers on the photos was Jamie’s roommate.

The Korean started to look at the pictures as well. “I wonder how he lost his arm. Think it was a bomb or a biking accident?”

“Would ye believe me if i said I lost it to a croc?” Jamie’s voice surprised both of them from behind. Lúcio turned around smiling, ready to keep joking, but stopped at the sight of another orange prosthetic. The blond was only mildly cleaner, wearing nothing but cargo shorts now, and the orange peg leg was very obvious under the right prosthetic.

“You look like a steampunk pirate from a game.” Hana deadpanned.

The blond bursted in gleeful laughter. “Knew I liked ya! No one says that to my face anymore!”

She grinned, probably feeling smug for being praised like that. “Why a peg leg though? I thought those would be uncomfortable. Can I get a picture?” She asked pulling her phone out.

Jamie shrugged, letting her snap a few pictures and check his leg out. “Couldn’t afford the fancy crap so i made it myself. Now I just got too used to it to change. Have a few others to wear to town and drive and shit but this one’s my leg. Same with the arm. Nothin’ beats it, not even the high tech stuff they sell out there.” He grinned proudly, showing off the movements of the hand. “Handy right?”

“I’d say it’s worth an arm and a leg.” Lúcio shrugged with a smile, earning another round of laughs from the tall lunatic.

“No matter how many times I hear those they still get me!” He crackled and giggled waving for them to head back outside.

Both took a seat while Jamie stood in front of the grill and got the fire going. Hana was very pleased with the milk tea with boba offered to her.

“Ok. First off, before we get to the good stuff. Usually I’m not one for rules but I need to set some for ye two.” Jamie started talking. “Ground rules! Everything that happens here stays here. If ye two haven’t realised it yet, my stuff is technically illegal. Not allowed to have this crap around the house. No pictures or videos besides mine.”

Hana was about to protest but Lúcio covered her mouth. “What else?” He asked instead.

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want answered.” The blond grinned looking over his shoulder. “And if i do answer you better be prepared to deal with it. Cause I could always use more company in jail, ya know.”

Lúcio and Hana exchanged a look before Jamie continued.

“Next off, do as I say. If I say get down, you get down. If I say don’t touch anything, you fucking don’t even sneeze on anything. And if I say get naked and run around the forest you better trust me and do just that.” He giggled a bit at the last example.

“Exactly how safe is blowing up this thing going to be?” Lúcio frowned, getting a bit spooked again.

“As long as you do as I say you won’t be needing one of these.” Jamie laughed waving his prosthetic arm and leg at him. “Trust me, I deeply regret not getting to say ‘I’m all right’ anymore.”


	5. BOOM

“Are we there yet?” Hana whined for the fourth time in fifteen minutes..

“Bunny, ye ask that again and I’m flicking the switch m’self.”  Jamie snorted not even bothering to look back. He was surprisingly nimble with that peg leg. Not that the dirt trail they were on was particularly hard, but it wasn’t easy either.

“You said it was ‘right over there’. I thought the shack was it. I ate way too much to be hiking.” She kept on grumbling.

“That’s the decoy!”  Jamie barked amused. “Like Hog would let me keep my stuff that close to the house. No. The bastard had to make me set up way into the forest. Cause cops would certainly find us here in the middle of fuck off nowhere. Paranoid pig. If cops were really onto me the mines would get them first. S’not like the entire place isn’t already boobie trapped.”

“Say what?” Lúcio asked stopping mid step to look at the trail again. 

“What? Nothing! Come on! Its right ahead.”  Jamie turned his head smiling. “It’s all set up and ready to blow!”

Hana cursed under her breath as she passed the Brazilian to stand where the other man was, and then immediately shrieked. “OMG IT IS BEAUTIFUL!” She screamed grabbing Jamie’s arm to shake it. 

The blond laughed. “Want to see it up close?”

“YES!” 

Lúcio finally reached them and looked down at the clearing. A rather large pink robotic looking object stood in the center of the open space. There was another concrete building standing at the edges of the clearing and he could see metal doors leading to a basement right besides it’s walls. 

“So this is where we are going to blow it up?” He asked following the others down to the meka. “Isn’t this like, a fire hazard?” 

“Geez, ya’re a worry rat. I know my shit ‘right.”  Jamie huffed, bumping his shoulder lightly in a playful manner. “She’s not gonna get hurt, Froggy. Bun Bun is safe.” 

Lúcio sighed unsure but nodded. The taller man had been reassuring him ever since he picked up on his uneasiness over lunch. The Australian had been friendly and fun while they ate, their mutual enjoyment over bad puns nearly driving the Korean gamer insane.  Jamie was cool, a bit worrying, but a generally chill dude as far as he could tell. Before starting their hike he had carefully and enthusiastically explained how everything would work, the video, the explosion, safety precautions, and what to do in case something did go wrong. Lúcio looked down at the fire extinguisher  Jamie had brought just in case. 

“Can I get closer to it? I really want a selfie!” Hana yelled at them. She was itching to approach the Meka but the blond had warned her not to yet.  

“I’m getting the camera!”  Jamie yelled back, dropping the stuff he was carrying besides the short man. “Stay here.” He told him before heading to the building and messing with the chains to unlock it’s doors. Lúcio couldn’t see what was inside from where he stood, but then again maybe it was better to not know. He was quickly back with two cameras and grinning. “Now who wants to help me with the boring stuff?”

They set up the high speed camera on a safe distance and then Hana was finally able to approach her Meka with  Jamie  besides her. The bomb was about thigh high besides the girl, but her genuine glee of standing besides it made it almost seem like she was going to get to drive the thing.

“It’s perfect! OMG!  Jamie this is just like in the games!” She kept praising it excitedly. “You even got the painting and decals! It’s a work of art! GG! Man I feel almost bad we are going to blow it up. Look at it! Does it move? It sure looks like it moves! Can I touch it? I want a picture leaning over it! Dude!” 

The blond just grinned wider, chest puffing up in pride whenever he got complimented for his work. The Brazilian could tell that the Australian was enjoying this way more than he wanted to admit. Pictures were taken, and once Hana was satisfied,  Jamie shooed them off to a safe distance to wire the bomb to the detonator. Lúcio’s heartbeat spiked in anticipation for the blast.

“ Junkrat primed and ready!” He yelled as the camera started rolling. “Peeps, I got ye all some very special guests today to blow up this bomb. Now, it’s no secret, I’ve become a fan of them from their videos. But to have them like my stuff as well? I love it when that happens.  Ladies and gentlemen, start your engines! With us today we have the feminist icon, nerds wet dream and personal nightmares, the one and only, champion pro gamer, D.Va!” He grinned holding the camera towards Hana as she waved before emoting a heart with her hands like she did on her videos and streams. “But that’s not all, my loyal maniacs. Anarchists and freedom fighters, meet our fellow revolutionary, the visionary, music innovator Lúcio!” He turned the camera towards the other and the shorter man was slightly caught by surprise. He had thought he wasn’t going to show up on the videos but managed to smile and wave a bit for the camera. “ What a bunch of misfits and freaks we got 'ere. I love it!”  Jamie giggled on moving the camera back to Hana. “So, I promised ya a special BOOM. Your favorite Meka from your favorite game. Ready to blow it up?”

“I can’t wait!” She smiled with both thumbs up.

“Look at that smile! Aren’t ye nerds jealous? I always say, the way to a woman’s heart is by lettin’ her blow shit up!” He laughed. There was a moment of panic in Lúcio’s head as the blond handed the detonator over to Hana. “Here ya go. Do your thing.”

She grinned turning to look at her pink Meka with the detonator tightly on her grip. “So I just do it?” She asked, eyes darting from  Jamie to the bomb.

“All yours.” He agreed filming her. 

There was a moment of silence as she looked at the detonator. A deep breath and then she was posing for the camera. “Activating self destruct sequence! Nerf This!” She called out on the top of her lungs. 

Lúcio looked over at the bomb, electricity seemed to be engulfing the metal piece and he could hear a hum coming from it.The bright green flash was a surprise. It was blinding. His ears ringed from the sound. It was a second at most. But the vibrations from the blast seemed to last a whole lot longer. And Lúcio couldn’t deny that his entire body shivered and twitched at the sudden adrenaline rushing  through  him.

“Puta que pariu! Caralho!” He cursed, smiling, watching the grass falling from the sky.  Jamie ’s maniacal laughter almost a symphony accompanying the ring of his ears and Hana’s squeal of excitement.

“AGAIN!” The Korean girl screamed, jumping about. “I want to do it again!” 

“Glad to hear that D.Va. Cause I got just the thing!”  Jamie laughed turning off the camera he was holding. “Froggy! This one is for you!” He yelled turning back to the storage. The Brazilian got just as excited as friend had previously been with that. “Want to really drop the beat?” The blond asked walking out with a predatory grin and something else in his hands.

“Aw man I am loving this.” Lúcio grinned to Hana. “Yeah! Let’s party!” He called out to  Jamie earning an enthusiastic laugh from the blond as he walked back.

“Hold the camera while I set up. We are  _ really _ going to drop the bass with these babies.” The lunatic giggled. He walked over to where the Meka had previously been, it’s distorted pink metal littering the space, and started setting up something else in it’s place. “So I went with a more musical theme for this one. Couldn’t figure out exactly what to do for ye in the video game department. Blowin’ up a frog is boring and too ominous since I actually want us to be friends. But then somethin’ ignited, a spark, and I just knew ye would have fun with this one. Hopefully I got the timing right so ye can recognize it but I think even ye would know this classic. Not as fancy as Bun Bun’s Meka but I had less time to plan and produce it. Still going to be fucking fun as hell to see it all blow up.”

There were several bombs. Lined up and spiraling in a manner neither Hana nor Lúcio could understand. Yet  Jamie  giggled and worked, checking to making sure whatever he had prepared would go as he wanted. The anticipation was tangible in the air. 

“Here we go!” Came the enthusiastic yell as the blond walked back with a detonator in hand. “Camera!” 

The shorter man handed the camera back and looked over at the mess of bombs. “So what do I do? Should I say something and pose like D.Va or just…” He shrugged.  Jaime was already recording his question.

“Just do your thing mate. What's the fun of blowin’ shit up if you aren’t having fun? Fucking go with the blow if you get me.” He giggled  

Lúcio chuckled as well. “Ok. Fine.” He breathed in, full of adrenaline. He couldn’t believe he was about to blow something up. “Let’s drop the beat!” 

Hana jumped and cheered besides them as  Jamie handed over the detonator. Lúcio didn’t wait, pressing the red button and expectantly waiting for the bombs to go off. Heart thumping in a new rush of thrill. 

First came the music, which Hana gasped recognizing it, while the Brazilian’s eyebrow raised to his forehead. “Is that…..” He began as the first bomb blew up in a perfect rhythm to the orchestra.

“Yep! Gotta love the classics, right mate?”  Jamie laughed as a modern version of Tchaikovsky’s 1812 Overture played along his bombs.

“You are fucking insane!” Lúcio laughed patting the giant’s shoulder. Hana was pretending to be the maestro and honestly he didn’t care anymore because this day had surpassed all his expectations.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to read a fic where Lúcio, Hana and Jamie are bffs. So I am making it.


End file.
